DMob and ZBo: Total Drama Through Basketball
by DurantthePokemon
Summary: Watch two Basketball OCs give their thought on Total Drama fanfiction. Warning: Not for the weak.


Note: Hi, this is DurantIsAPokemon and this is my first story. Gonna be very **controversial**, but please don't flame. The characters in this are basketball inspired OCs, D-Mob is a lean 16-year old with comrows. He is more of a prankster. His friend, Z-Bo is 17 and how do I put it… rounder, but he's smarter than his friend D-Mob

Z-Bo (not to confuse with Zach Randolph) wanted to play a game of basketball with D-Mob. However, at the basketball court, he was shocked to see his friend with a Mech Book (Copyright Infringement Alert!).

"Hey, homie, you've been carrying around this computer like a baby! That stuff ain't good for your health." Z-Bo said.

"Yo dude, I ain't gonna reject no basketball, but this is addictive!" exclaimed D-Mob.

Z-Bo looks at the screen.

"But these are just random polls. This is NOT…EVEN…FANFIC…"

"This is not even a King Leonidas reference!" D-Mob replied! "This is fanfiction, a fan posts and reviewers reply!"

"Alright, maybe my phrasing was off the mark, this is fanfiction. But is it good fanfiction?"

D-Mob looks at Z-Bo with a super serious face. "Yes it is, it has over 400 reviews. You couldn't even get a hundredth of those reviews if you wrote a **super serious story**."

"Fine, you are using the popularity= good argument." Z-Bo said.

"Now let's look at this from the facts.

Firstly, does this story have a setting?"

"What's a setting?"

"It is a location where the events of the story happen."

D-Mob frantically searches the fanfiction for a location. "No, no, no! There is no location!"

"Easy, boy. Not the end of the world for her. Now, surely this story would have characters…"

"Yes, yes, yes!" D-Mob exclaims. "There is Duncan, Courtney, Gwen, Scott, Dawn…"

"But do these characters actually do something related to the story?" Z-Bo questions.

"Uh… they make out."

"There is an obvious lack of (Insert Character Name) says in this story, so that's another failure. The characters don't actually do anything, they appear when the need arises for the polls."

"Surely, this story must have a plot." Z-Bo calmly says.

"She's not a farmer, so she does not have a plot."

"No, a plot is how the story progresses. What happens to the characters? (Non-existent by the way) What happens if they make a good decision? What happens if they make a bad decision?"

"Well, the plot is that you just vote and give a reason for your vote. That will decide which couple wins the poll. That's **what** happens!" D-Mob said gleefully.

"Do the characters get Chinese Water Torture if they lose?"

"Heck no!"

"Do the characters get ice-cream if they win?"

"No? Why would they."

"This means that there are no consequences for winning and losing, thus there is no plot."

"There is a story! You vote and see which couple wins!" D-Mob exclaims.

"Dude this story may be bad, but I enjoy it a lot! Man where else can you vote you're just a party pooper!"

"Yes, but Fanfiction net's slogan is Unleash Your Imagination. This unleashes a lot of tired stuff. Besides, I've been on this site for a long time, if you love a vote, you can create a poll on your homepage." Z-Bo says.

"Dang it! Why do you have to be a smartass, fatso? This is what got me into Fanfiction net! And now you run it down like a haunted house!"

"Actually, the better way to say it is 'you run it down like a bulldozer'…"

"No more of that talk!"

"Yeah, I admit that I'm a critic, but I love this weakness of mine. Come on, let's play ball."

And so the two friends happily played their game of basketball.

Following that game, Z-Bo returns home to access his Fanfiction net account."

"**_Your account has been closed_**." The screen says.

Sitting there in shock, Z-Bo picks up a call from D-Mob.

"Sorry bro, I just wanted to say I reported your account for too much criticizing of my favorite fanfic."

"It's fine, homie. I should let you enjoy your story then."

Seconds after Z-Bo puts the phone down, a loud "NO" almost breaks the glass nearby.

Moral of the story: Don't criticize popular stories, even if they don't follow the rules.

Yup, I told you it will be controversial. Hope anyone who reads this takes this as dark humor, not criticism.


End file.
